No Day But Today
by rtcox1
Summary: Santana and Rachel haven't seen each other since they graduated high school. But now, 8 years later they run across each other as they are both cast in the revival of Rent to play next to each other as Maureen and Joanne.
1. Getting The Part

_**AN: So this is my first chapter story and I am going to try and update as much as I possibly can. Please be patient with me. I am going to do my best here, but I'm still very new at this whole thing. I do not own Glee or Rent but they are both important to my story so I am borrowing them. Please read and review. **_

The ringing cell phone woke Santana up. Groaning, she rolled over slapping her end table looking for her phone. Finally finding it, she answered it before it rolled over to voicemail. "This is Lopez," she said as she tried to wake herself up enough to engage in a conversation. "Santana. This is Billy. How are you?" At this Santana sat straight up, fully awake. "Billy! I'm great! It's great to hear from you!" Santana held her breath. She was hoping this was the call she was waiting for. "It's great to be calling you Santana. I wanted to know what your week looked like. I would love to get together with you for lunch one of these days to give you your script. The director and I have talked and we would love to cast you as our Maureen." Santana tried to hold in her excitement, but she was already on her feet dancing around. "Billy. That is the best way to wake up like ever. I'm free whenever you need me. Except Thursday. I have a shift at the coffee shop," she replied. Billy laughed on the other side of the phone. "Well how about Wednesday. We can meet at noon at the small café on the corner of 54th and 3rd. CK's I believe it's called. Do you know where I'm talking about?" Santana nodded even though she couldn't be seen. "Yeah I know the place. I eat there all the time," she said smiling to herself." Great then I will see you there. I'm excited to be working with you Santana and I can't wait to get the show on the road." "Me neither Billy. It was great hearing from you. And thanks. I'll see you Wednesday." After she disconnected the call, Santana let out a loud squeal while jumping up and down and dancing around her room. She had done it. She was going to be on Broadway.

On the other side of town, Rachel was finishing her elliptical routine when her phone rang. She jumped off the machine and swiped up her phone answering it after two rings. "Rachel Berry speaking." she said. She hears a chuckle on the other side of the phone. "Rachel. It's Billy. You would think you would have my number saved by now." Rachel smiles as she giggles to herself. "I'm sorry Billy. I was just finishing my elliptical routine and wanted to make sure I answered the phone before it rolled over into voice mail so I was unable to check the caller ID before answering. My apologies. What can I do for you this morning Billy." Again Rachel hears a chuckle before Billy answers. "Still as wordy as I remember. But I digress. We want you. As our Joanne. The producers asked for you specifically. They decided to go with a newbie and a veteran and once we found our newbie they knew you would be perfect to play beside her. So what do you say. You in?" Rachel smiled to herself before replying, "Billy. Rent is an iconic show that changed the face of Broadway when it came out. When Fredi Walker and Idina Menzel originated the roles of Joanne and Maureen they set a bar for everyone to follow and I personally would love to follow in their footsteps as well as assist a, as you call them, 'newbie' into the wonders of Broadway. So yes Billy. I would love to accept the role as Joanne, following in the wonderful footsteps of Fredi Walker." This time Billy let out a full on belly laugh. "I'm glad to hear it Rachel. Listen are you free on Wednesday? The cast is meeting at CK's on 54th and 3rd to receive scripts and meet one another. I made sure it has vegan options for you. If you're unavailable I understand and can get you your script another time but it would be great to see you there." It was time for Rachel to chuckle. "Billy. It sounds like I'm rubbing off on you. Nevertheless. I am free this week seeing how Sunday was my last show with Evita. So I will see you on Wednesday. What time are we meeting?" "Noon. Although knowing you, you'll be there at least 20 minutes early." Rachel smiled. "Just because you said that, I'll make sure I'm late. Thank you for this opportunity Billy. I will see you Wednesday." "I can't wait Rach." As they disconnected the call, Rachel smiled to herself. Rent would be her fourth Broadway show. Her first was Chicago where she played Velma followed by The Phantom of the Opera where she played Christine. She had just wrapped up her role as Eva Duarte Peron in Evita the past Sunday. She had loved the stage and when she found out Rent was doing a revival; she made sure she got an audition. She couldn't wait to meet her cast mates that Wednesday.

As soon as Santana got off the phone Monday morning, and got some coffee in her system, she called her parents. They were so proud of her and they told her they would make sure they had the whole family there on opening night. She was so happy she didn't even want to argue with them. After she got off the phone with her parents, the rest of the week just seemed to fly by for her. It was like she blinked and the next thing she knew, it was Wednesday. She woke up at 7, nervous to meet the rest of her cast mates for her very first Broadway role. She knew she was the newbie but she couldn't seem to care. She knew she was good, she knew she could sing, and she knew she was ready for the chance to show everyone that. She showed up to the café at 11:50 because she didn't want to be late and make a bad impression. Billy was already there and spotted her as soon as she walked in the door. "Santana! It's good to see you! I'm glad you could make it today." She smiled. "I'm glad I was given the opportunity to come. You have no idea how excited I am to be in this play." Billy threw his arm around her and led her to the table. "Well you should be. The producers decided to have you play next to a Broadway veteran. This will be her fourth Broadway role since she graduated college back in 2016. You two are actually exactly the same age so it's going to be perfect. I can't wait for you to meet her." Santana smiled but was nervous on the inside. Hearing that she would be playing along side someone who was exactly the same age as her but had already been in 3 other shows freaked her out a little bit. But she wouldn't let it show. "Well hopefully she can teach me everything she knows and I can follow in her footsteps." Billy smiled at her as he handed her a menu. "I honestly believe she will. I've worked with her before and she's wonderful. Now look over the menu. I'll make sure to introduce you to everyone once they get here." She smiled at him before ordering a Diet Coke from the waiter.

Over the next fifteen minutes she met Chris, who was playing Mark, Taylor, who was playing Roger, Emily, who was playing Mimi, Aaron, who was playing Tom, Tim who was playing Angel, and Robert who was playing Benjamin. She was getting nervous because whoever was playing Joanne hadn't shown up yet. She found Billy talking to Chris and stood by patiently until they were finished talking. Once Billy turned to her she asked, "Hey was whoever is playing Joanne coming today? I'm just really excited to meet her." Billy looked at his watched and chuckled. "I never should have said anything. I told her that I knew she would be early and she said because I said that she would be late. It's only been five minutes so she should be here soon." As soon as the last word left his mouth, Santana heard a voice she would never forget. "Sorry I'm late, guys. I could not find a cab to save my life. And then the traffic on the way over here was horrible. I'm so sorry. " Santana stood stock still while Billy went over to greet her. "Rachel. I was just messing with you on the phone. Ah nevertheless. You're here now. Please allow me to introduce you to your partner." As Rachel followed Billy, she noticed a taller woman who looked like she was frozen out of fear. She giggled in her head and hoped she wouldn't scare away this newbie. "Rachel. This is the woman I have been raving about. Rachel I would like you to meet Santana Lopez, your Maureen." Rachel froze in her place as Santana turned around to look Rachel in the eye. "Well Berry," Santana said with a smile on her face. "You haven't grown one bit."


	2. I'll Make You A Deal

_**AN: So I'm kinda on a role right now so I decided to give you a short update again tonight. I have about half the story and the ending of the story in my head right now and it's just missing a few pieces here and there. When I work on projects I have to push through them to make sure I finish them so some days you might get two or three updates and other days you might get none. Just please be patient with me. Again I'm still kinda new at this. Also read and review. If you have any ideas throw them out there and I promise if I use them I'll credit you for it. Glee and Rent are not mine. Sometimes I wish Glee was but alas…**_

Rachel stood still staring at the girl in awe. Billy and the rest of the cast were looking between the two trying to figure out what was going on. After a minute, Rachel shook herself out of her surprise and found her voice again. "Santana! I'm sorry. Seeing you again really surprised me! It's good to see you again though. What have you been up to the past 8 years? Are you and Brittney still together? Gosh. I haven't seen you since graduation." Everyone's eyes widened around them at this statement realizing that the two women knew each other. Santana took a deep breath before she turned to Billy. "Can you excuse us for one second? We'll be right back." As Billy nodded his head, Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and lead her outside the café.

Once outside they looked at each other before Santana sighed. Rachel looked up at the girl before taking a deep breath. "Santana, you are Maureen correct?" Santana nodded, still not knowing what to say to the girl. "And I am Joanne. So we need to work through our past history with each other and learn to at least tolerate each other if we are going to make this believable." Santana sighed as she ran her hand through her raven locks. "I know Berry. I'm just surprised okay. I'm gonna be straight with you. Billy has been raving on and on about how lucky I was to work with such a young Broadway veteran. This is what your fourth show?" Rachel nodded with a small smile on her face. Santana sighed again. "Listen. I didn't realize I liked Broadway until I had to see Avenue Q for a class. I didn't even realize I wanted to be on Broadway until I saw In The Heights for another class. But once I figured it out, I figured it out real quick. I almost called you a few times but I needed to do this for me. So here we are. Your fourth show, my first. I don't like that I have to work with you because I know how you are and it's annoying but I refuse to let our past ruin my Broadway debut. So I'm gonna make a deal with you right now. I promise to be less bitchy if you promise to tone down the diva. Got it?" Rachel smiled her megawatt smile before responding. "Santana. I honestly think this is going to be the start of a great friendship. I may sometimes still have some diva tendencies but all in all I have toned down quite a bit. But I promise to calm down as soon as you ask me to if you feel like I'm going overboard. Santana as surprised as I am, I am truly happy to see you here and I am very excited to be working with you." Santana had a small smile on her face before she scoffed and opened her arms for a hug. Rachel laughed as she stepped in and wrapped her arms around the older girls waist.

They walked back in the café together with smiles on their faces. "We apologize for that Billy. It's just we haven't seen each other in years and although our past wasn't the smoothest of sailings, towards the end we developed somewhat of a friendship, we have come to terms with the fact that in order for us to work together we have to put all of that aside and begin anew." Billy smiled at the two girls. "If I knew you knew each other I would have let you two know you would be working together. This is going to be awesome though. If you guys have a past you can use it in your characters. Oh this is wonderful. You have no idea." Everyone laughed at the man's rant. The two girls sat down and ordered their food, since the rest had ordered when they were outside. Once the waiter stepped away, Tim leaned over to look at the two girls. "So, Santana. Who's Brittney?" Everyone looked at the Latina as she blushed. "She's my ex. We were best friends in high school and we started dating half way through my senior year after I was outed to the great state of Ohio by Rachel's boyfriend at the time." At this Rachel blushed and Billy, Chris, Taylor, Robert, and Emily all looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Boyfriend?" Emily asked. Rachel looked at her lap before looking back up to see Santana looking at her strange. She sighed. _'Might as well get this over with' _she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, Rachel looked at Santana in the eye. "While I was at NYADA, I came to terms with the fact that I am, in fact, a lesbian. Working with half of the people at this table since I had come to terms with it, I never felt the need to let them know that I had made mistakes, such as Finn, in the past." While Rachel was speaking, Santana's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "So they don't know that you were engaged to the airhead, and the only reason you didn't get married to him, in high school might I add, was because your best friend at the time nearly died in a car accident on her way to the wedding?" Everyone's jaws dropped at the Latina's confession and Rachel's face turned beat red. "No they didn't know that but thank you for informing them." Santana threw her head back in laughter because it was just so much for her to take in. "Wow. Rachel Berry. Who dated every douche bag in high school that gave her attention, is full on lesbihonest now. How did I not know? My gaydar is perfect! Oh this is great. Wait until I tell Brit." Rachel huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Santana. If you don't mind, I would like it if you stopped laughing now." Rachel's outburst caused the rest of the table to crack up as well. The cast knew that the two girls sitting before them were going to make their time together very interesting.

After lunch, Rachel and Santana stood outside the café again once everyone had left. Rachel looked up to the girl and said, "Santana I'm looking forward to working with you. I don't know why we lost contact after we graduated but it's good to see you again. I was wondering what you were doing this week. Maybe we can go get dinner or something and catch up. I would love to hear about what's going on in your life and what I have missed in the past 8 years." Santana chuckled to herself. "You are still very much Rachel "Gold Star" Berry. Dinner sounds great. What about Friday?" Rachel pulled out her phone and looked at her calendar. "Friday sounds great Santana. There's this great Italian place by my apartment if you'd like to go there. I know how much you loved Breadstix back in Lima." Santana smiled at the mention of Breadstix. "That sounds great. Here." Santana grabbed Rachel's phone out of her hand and typed in her number before calling herself and handing the phone back. "Text me a time and address and I'll meet you there." Rachel smiled as she saved the girls number before looking back up. "It was great seeing you again San." The older girl smiled at the nickname. "I'm going to hug you now okay?" Santana laughed as she stepped forward to hug the girl back. Once in the embrace, both girls suddenly felt safe and connected to one another. The hug lasted a few seconds longer than a regular hug between two friends would before they released each other with blushes on their faces. "I'll talk to you soon Berry." Santana said before turning and walking towards her apartment. Rachel smiled and called after the girl. "My name is RACHEL!" Santana laughed and waved her hand dismissively without turning around. Both girls smiled to themselves thinking about how happy they were to resurrect the friendship that was beginning to form their senior year.


	3. Dinner at Mama's

_**AN: Wow Guys. Thank you so much for your support. I woke up this morning and my phone had so many emails about followers and reviews and such I was in shock. For those of you wondering and asking about my decision to cast Santana as Maureen and Rachel as Joanne, LaurenKnight13 pretty much nailed it on the head. I see Santana more as a Maureen character with the line "boys girls I can't help it baby" in my head while I see Rachel more as a Joanne character with the line "I love margins and discipline." in my head. I know Idina Menzel played Maureen and she was great but I personally think Rachel would fit better as a Joanne than as a Maureen. Anyway, please keep up with the reviews. I love getting them. They make me want to keep going. Oh yeah. All translations in this chapter are from google translate because I don't know any foreign languages at all. =)**_

Santana stood outside the small Italian restaurant. She almost missed it due to the lack of sign indicating that it was there. The entrance to Mama's was a door with the word Mama's hand painted on it and a small lamp sitting next to the door. Santana chuckled thinking to herself that Rachel would find the most obscure places in the city to eat at. She opened the door and the restaurant came to life in front of her. The walls were red, scattered with random objects, everything from old movie and Broadway posters, to a hubcap to a painting with a zebra head sitting on top of a mans body. Tables were scattered throughout the restaurant with no two chairs looking alike. The hostess stand was a tall table with a black tablecloth draped over it and a tall girl with dark hair who looked like she was still in high school standing there trying to hide her phone. Santana smiled as she walked over towards the girl. When the girl looked up, she quickly put her phone away as she smiled at Santana. "Welcome to Mama's. Is it just you today are you meeting up with someone?" Santana looked around to see if she could spot Rachel before turning back to the girl. "I'm meeting up with someone. I don't know if she's here or has a reservation or what not so…" The girl looked down at her binder before looking back up. "Are you meeting up with Rachel? If so she's already here and I can take you back to her." Santana nodded at the girl and followed her to the back of the restaurant to what looked like a private room. Inside she saw Rachel sitting at a table, talking animatedly with an older man who had a thick Italian accent. The teenager cleared her throat gathering the attention of the two. Rachel smiled up at Santana before standing up and giving her a hug. "Santana. I'm so glad you were able to find the place. I was beginning to worry I didn't give you adequate directions and was going to have to come and find you. But you are here now so that is good. Please let me introduce you to Tony, the owner of the restaurant." Santana smiled at the man as she shook his hand. "Ah you are bellissima. Rachel why did you not tell me how beautiful she was." Both Santana and Rachel blushed at his statement but Santana gathered herself faster than Rachel did. "Thank you Tony. Your restaurant is beautiful. I haven't even eaten yet and I already love it." Tony's smile brightened. "Grazie. Grazie. Please sit. Let me get you wine and then we talk about dinner yes?" Both the girls nodded as they sat down and Tony walked out of the room with the teenager.

Santana looked around the room before eyes fell on Rachel. She took in the younger girl and smiled. Rachel was wearing a little black dress that hugged at all her curves perfectly. Her hair was down in waves that framed her face perfectly and she was wearing just the tiniest bit of makeup to accentuate her natural beauty. She looked so happy and laid back, much different from the girl Santana remembered from high school. "You look good," she said to the smaller girl. Rachel smiled as she looked down slightly. "Thank you. You do as well. I see you haven't given up your love for dresses since high school." Santana laughed. She was wearing one of her favorites. A blue one-shoulder cocktail dress that came right above the knee and fitted perfectly with her body. She shrugged her shoulder in dismissal. Before she could say anything again, Tony came back in with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. "Now ladies. This is a 2009 Robert Biale Zinfandel from Napa Valley. It will complement my spinach and ricotta stuffed manicotti and pesto stuffed mushrooms perfectly. Does that sound good?" Rachel looked at Santana, knowing Tony cooks vegan for her all the time. Santana smiles at Rachel before looking up to Tony and nodding. "Those are vegan correct? As long as Rach can eat them that's fine." As Tony poured the wine, he looked at Santana. "My dear Rachel has been coming to my restaurant ever since she started school at the arts school. She is Famiglia. I only cook vegan for her." After Tony finishes pouring the wine, he leaves the bottle off to the side for the girls before heading back into the kitchen. The girls take a few seconds to compose themselves by taking a drink of their wine before talking again.

Rachel decides to break the ice first. She places her glass down and looks up to Santana with a small smile on her face. "So San. We haven't seen each other since graduation and after loosing contact halfway through our first semester of college the last I heard you were at University of Louisville. What brought you to New York?" Santana put her glass down as well and swallowed her wine before answering. "Well. I realized I didn't want to be a cheerleader for the rest of my life. So I dropped out during winter break. I went back to Lima to spend it with Brittney but we just weren't as close as we used to be so we broke up to make sure we didn't lose our friendship. Once she went back to school, I took the money my mom had for me and came up here to New York, got an apartment and a job at a coffee shop and just worked for a whole semester. I finally decided that I did want to go to school because I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life so I applied to NYU and got in for their fall semester. I went in undecided and took random classes to figure out what I wanted to do. It wasn't until I took an intro to Broadway class where I realized that Broadway was as amazing as you always said it to be." At this Rachel laughed. "And you were always giving me a hard time about it as well." Santana nodded. "I did because I didn't understand it. But during that class we looked at so many different aspects of Broadway and so many different shows. I knew that whatever I wanted to do, I wanted to perform. Whether it be singing or acting or whatnot I knew I missed glee club and wanted to perform for people. The show that got me hooked though was In The Heights. It was so fun and energetic and it just reminded me of glee club. So I changed my major to musical theatre and started working towards performing. There were a few times I wanted to call you and let you know. Especially when it got hard. I have such a unique look and voice that I wasn't really getting cast in anything. I had a few off off Broadway roles but nothing big. I didn't have enough money for an agent or manager so I really had to scour the messaging boards to find auditions that I might have a chance at. It didn't help that I didn't have an equity card either. But when I found out about Rent I knew I had to audition. I mean come on. I am Maureen in ever sense of the character." Rachel threw her head back and laughed at the girl. "Yes. Yes you are. Is there anyone special in your life right now that may have to fight for your attention at some point?" Santana shook her head. "The last time I dated someone was like 2 years back. Her name was Christina and we dated for 7 or 8 months. But we were both so caught up in trying to find work and figuring ourselves out that our relationship just ran its course and we ended up ending it mutually. I've hooked up a few times here and there but between working and auditioning and trying to get out there I haven't really had the time." Rachel nodded in understanding. "I completely get it. I dated a girl at NYADA. Her name was Ellen. Beautiful girl. Red hair, lovely voice. We dated the first two years of our schooling there before we just ended it. It wasn't that we didn't love each other it was that we lost whatever spark we had. Since then I had a few girlfriends here and there but none of them ever lasting more than 2 or 3 months." Santana looked at the girl in front of her. "It still surprises me that you, Rachel Berry, are a lady lover now." Rachel smiled. "You cannot say the word lesbian can you?" Santana laughed as she shook her head. "No way. Ever since the commercial that outed me to the entire state of Ohio claiming that Coach was breading lesbians to take over the world, I decided that I hated that word." Rachel nodded in understanding. "I should have broken up with Finn when I found out he did that. He honestly doesn't understand how harmful words can be and he is still homophobic at times because he doesn't think things all the way through. Him and Kurt had a falling out a few years back because of it and Burt was so disappointed in him that he doesn't even really talk to him anymore as well." Santana looked at Rachel in shock. "Really? Wow. I've been really out of the loop. Who do you still talk to other than Kurt? The only person I still talk to from high school is Brit. And that's because she's my roommate." Rachel's eyes widened at this statement. "Really? You and Brittney are the only two I have had trouble finding. Kurt and I were roommates together throughout our time at NYADA. Once we graduated Kurt and Blaine moved into their own apartment and I moved into mine, which is across the hall from Quinn since we became best friends while she was at Yale. She moved here once she graduated and is working as an editor at HarperCollins. Mercedes is in LA working on her first album this year. Puck, Artie, and Sam have a band together and are trying to get signed. Tina is in Seattle as a doctor. Mike is in Chicago in a dance troupe. Finn is still in Lima. That's all I know. Last I heard he was working for Burt but that was before the whole fallout." Santana nodded as she took in where all her old friends were. "So you and Q are besties now huh?" Rachel laughed. "Yeah. She bought the metro north pass for our freshman year and every other weekend we would visit each other. We got really close throughout the years and when she got hired on at HarperCollins, I offered to be her roommate but she was so used to having her own space that we decided that it would be better if we were neighbors instead of roommates. She had a single her whole time at Yale so she quickly found that she loved solitude." Santana nodded to herself. That sounded very much like the Quinn she knew.

After talking for a few more minutes, Tony came in with two large plates of food. Santana looked at the plate in front of her and gasped. "I have no idea how I'm going to be able to finish all this." Tony laughed at her. "That's what doggy bags are for bellissima. Ora scavare e mangiare. Godere." With that he left the girls to enjoy their dinner. Santana dug in right away and after her first bite failed to hold back a moan. "Oh god this is probably some of the best food I've ever eaten in my entire life ever." Rachel chuckled as she swallowed her bite. "There's a reason I've been coming here since I started at NYADA." Santana just nodded in agreement as she continued to eat. The two girls ate in silence until they couldn't eat anymore. Santana leaned back in her chair looking at the plate in front of her. "It doesn't even look like I made a dent. I'm going to be eating Italian for a week!" Rachel laughed as she put her fork down. "When I was running short on funds, I would come here to eat knowing that I would be able to get enough food until I had enough money to buy myself food." The teenager that seated Santana came in with two boxes for the ladies. "Dad said you were gonna need these. I'm leaving now Rach but I'll see you next week right?" Rachel nodded as she took the boxes from the girl, handing one to Santana. "Of course Carla. I'm in every Friday. You know that." Carla smiled as she walked out of the room. Santana looked at Rachel with awe. "They really are like a family to you, aren't they?" Rachel nodded with a smile on her face. "They really have taken me in and have taken care of me while I have been here in New York. My dad's decided that since I wasn't in the house anymore they wanted to travel the world. I see them during Hanukkah every year but that's it. They sold the house in Lima because they were traveling so much. It was hard to contact them sometimes but Tony and Maria and Carla became my family here in New York. I even get the family discount," she said with a cheeky smile as she stood up with her box. Santana's eyes widened. "What's that mean?" Rachel started walking out as she turned her head to the taller girl. "Free food whenever I want." She laughed as she exited the room and walked towards the kitchen. "Tony. Thank you for dinner. I will see you next week yes?" Tony walked around the line and took the girl in his arms. "Of course Stella. You bring this one back now. I like her." Rachel smiled and nodded as she hugged Tony back. Tony looked over the girl's head to Santana. "Don't be a stranger. I want to see you more now you hear me?" Santana nodded and thanked the man for the food before they headed out.

Rachel looked at Santana once they were outside. "Dinner was lovely but if you would like, my apartment is right around the corner. We could go there and continue our evening. I could even see if Quinn is in tonight and you two could catch up as well." Santana smiled at the chance to see one of her older friends again. She missed Quinn. They had lost contact with each other once she moved to New York. Her family and Brittney were the only people who knew she was there. So knowing that it would be a possibility to see the girl again excited her. "That would be great Rach. I miss the goofball." Rachel smiled as she started walking toward her apartment. The girls walked in silence, enjoying each other's company.

_Ora scavare e mangiare. Godere – Now dig in and eat. Enjoy_

_Bellissima - beautiful_


	4. Q and S reunite

_**AN: So just a reminder. I am still very new at this whole thing. That being said, it has come to my attention that I never really took into consideration the fact that when I write I write in chunks and can be hard to read. My apologies. So in this chapter I am going to attempt to break up the paragraphs so they are easier to read. Also I am sorry this chapter took all day to write. I am a very visual person and in order to describe the girl's apartments to you I needed to draw them out. So in order to help you I created a picture for you that you can find here: .com (slash) qandrapartments Again I'm sorry for everything. And I do not own glee or Harry Potter or anything exciting really. lol**_

Ten minutes later the girls reached Rachel's apartment building. When they got to the door, an older man opened it for the two girls. "Thank you Jonathan" Rachel said to the man. He, in return, just smiled and nodded. Santana turned to Rachel once they reached the elevators and were waiting for the elevator to get to them.

"You would live in a building with a doorman."

Rachel just smiled at her as she entered the elevator and pushed the number 11.

"Not only does it have a doorman, Santana, but also two armed security officers patrolling the building 24/7, security cameras on every floor and an alarm system in every apartment. I've lived in the city long enough to know that you can never be too safe."

Santana just shook her head as the elevator reached the eleventh floor.

Once they stepped out of the elevator, Rachel turned right toward a door at the end of the hall. Santana looked around and noticed that there were only two doors on the floor.

"Hey Rach. I thought you said you and Q were neighbors."

Rachel looked up from where she was looking for her keys in her purse.

"We are. She lives in the other loft on this floor at the other end of the hall," she said as she pointed to the other door before digging through her purse again.

Santana just stood there looking back and forth between Rachel and the door at the other end of the hall.

"So wait. What you're saying is that you two are the only two on the floor?"

As Rachel pulled out her keys she looked at Santana.

"Yes Santana. We are the only two on the floor. When Quinn moved here I had already had my first Broadway show under my belt so I had a little bit of money and Quinn had her trust fund she never used at Yale since she had a full ride all four years. So when we were looking for apartments together we wanted a place where we would have privacy and security. When we found this place, we fell in love. There are only two lofts on each floor and both of these were open when we were looking. It was perfect."

After explaining this to Santana, Rachel turned and opened the door.

When Santana walked in she was in awe. Rachel put her purse down and turned to Santana. "Let me give you the grand tour." They walked into the living room before Rachel spoke again.

"This is the living room, obviously. The kitchen is over there. Across the way from the kitchen is the dining room, which I only use when I have company over. The door to the left puts you into the pantry where the wine cooler is. Next to the pantry is the bathroom and across the hall is the guest bedroom."

As Santana took everything in, Rachel turned to the other side of the apartment.

"Now over here you have my bedroom and across the hall is my workout room with my elliptical and such and next to it you have my music room. My favorite room of the apartment."

Santana was in awe. The apartment was huge and it was decorated perfectly for Rachel.

"I think my favorite feature of the apartment is this," Rachel said as she walked out into the living room and opened the curtains. There, in front of the two girls, was a wall of windows over looking the city.

"Sometimes I just stand here with my tea and watch the city move below me. It relaxes me you know?" Santana just nodded, looking out the windows. Rachel stood off to the side as she let Santana take everything in.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rachel asked.

Santana sat down on one of the barstools looking at Rachel.

"This place is great Rach. You've done well for yourself. Yeah a glass of water would be great." Rachel smiled as she got a glass for the taller girl and placed it in front of her.

"So. Would you like me to go grab Quinn? I'm sure she will be super excited to see you."

A smile broke out on Santana's face as she nodded. "Please. I'm excited to see her. It's been years." Rachel nodded and headed towards the entryway. "Well make yourself comfortable. I will be right back."

As Rachel walked across the hall, a small smile appeared on her face. She was excited about rekindling her friendship with Santana and even more excited to let Quinn know about having the Latina back in her life. She knocked on the door before opening and calling out into the apartment. "Quinn! Are you home?" As she closed the door she heard Quinn calling back to her. "Yeah Rach. Office."

She smiled as she headed to the office to the right of the entrance. She poked her head in and saw the blond sitting in her corner armchair reading the second Harry Potter book.

"You are the only person I know who gets up, goes to work to read all day, reads a book during her lunch hour, goes back to reading all day and then comes home to read some more. My eyes hurt just thinking about it," Rachel said as she walked towards the blond and sat in her lap.

The blond chuckled as she put the book down.

"You know my love for reading rivals your love for singing. So don't even get on me about it. Now what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my lap," Quinn asked through giggles.

"Well. You've been in California all week and I haven't gotten to see you. I have great news to tell you and I wanted to know if you would like to come over and have a celebratory glass of wine with me."

Quinn smiled at the smaller girl as she gently pushed the girl off her lap so she could stand up.

"I'd love to come over for this so called celebratory glass of wine. What happened? Did you get nominated for a Tony, start a new show, or find your most recent girlfriend?"

Rachel smiled at the blond girl and walked out of the office.

"Come to my apartment and find out," she said as she walked out of the apartment with the taller girl following.

Before Rachel could open the front door to her apartment, Quinn stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you all week Rach. I missed you."

Rachel returned the hug sighing into the taller girls neck.

"I missed you too Quinn. Now come on. I have a surprise for you." She detangled herself from the girl before opening the door to the apartment.

"Quinn, I would like you to meet my new cast mate for the revival of Rent I was just cast in."

Santana was standing in front of the large window looking out into the city. Hearing Rachel introduce her, she turned around and smiled at her old friend.

"Well Jesus Q. You haven't changed one bit."

Quinn's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she took in her friend she hadn't seen in years.

"Santana? Is that really you?"

Santana chuckled. "In the flesh tubbers. Now get your ass over here and give me a hug."

Quinn crossed the room quickly and took the Latina in her arms. Rachel stood back watching the reunion with a smile on her face.

"God San. Look at you. You look great!" Quinn exclaimed.

Santana smiled at the blond. "You do as well Q. Rach tells me you're working over at  
HarperCollins now. I'm proud of you. You followed your dream and you're doing what you love."

Quinn smiled at the mention of her job. "I really do love it San. It's everything I ever dreamed of. But what about you? What are you up to now and days?"

Santana smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Rachel.

"Didn't you hear Rachel when y'all walked in. I'm her cast mate. I just got cast in the role of Maureen next to Rae's Joanne on Broadway. We start rehearsals next week."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Broadway? Really? Wow. That's great! But why Broadway? I always saw you as a lawyer or something."

Santana laughed at the girl. "Although I would have been a badass lawyer, it's never what I wanted to do. After I dropped out of UofL and B and I broke up, I moved out here and enrolled at NYU. I was just taking random classes trying to figure out what I wanted. I took an Intro to Broadway class and after watching a few shows, I ended up having to go see In the Heights. After watching the show and writing my paper I realized that was what I wanted to do. So I worked my ass off. I got a few roles in a couple of off off Broadway shows but nothing to big. I was actually getting really frustrated until a buddy of mine heard they were doing a revival of Rent. I knew I had to audition. I actually auditioned for the roll of Mimi but when they cast me as Maureen I didn't care. I was so happy they cast me that it didn't even bother me that I didn't get the role I auditioned for."

Rachel smiled at the Latina before turning to Quinn. "So now we celebrate. We have a wonderful friend back, and I have a new show. A show I've wanted to do forever. So I'm gonna go grab some wine. I'll be right back."

With that, she walked out of the living room toward the pantry. Quinn followed the girl with her eyes and a small smile on her face. Something Santana definitely noticed.

"So Q-Ball. What's up with you and Rae?"

Quinn blushed before turning back to the older girl. "Nothing San. We went out for a little a while back when I first moved here but we decided that we just didn't work. We both knew we loved each other but neither of us were in love with the other. So we ended the relationship before it killed our friendship. She's just my best friend. I honestly don't know where I'd be without her. She helped me through so much over the years."

Santana took a second to digest the new information.

"So wait. You're a lady lover as well?"

Quinn laughed at the girl's question. Before she could answer Rachel came back in with the wine and glasses. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Quinn composed herself before answering. "Santana wants to know if I'm, as she put it, a 'lady lover'."

Rachel's eyes widened before she groaned.

"You told her about the month and a half we were together didn't you?"

Quinn laughed as she nodded at the girl. Rachel groaned again before turning to Santana, who was looking at the two girls in confusion.

"It was honestly the most awkward month and a half of our lives. We were trying so hard to please the other that we weren't being ourselves. Kissing Quinn was like kissing a sister. It was strange. I'm glad we ended it when we did. And to answer your question, since Quinn apparently thinks it's so funny, yes she is. She's been dating Amanda now for two years."

At the mention of her girlfriend's name, Quinn calmed down and blushed. It was Santana's turn to laugh.

"Jeez. If I knew that all I had do to was say your girlfriend's name I would have earlier. I'm happy for you Q. Seriously. You've finally broken your hold from your asshole parents and really become a wonderful woman. I'm happy that you're happy. Now tell me about this Amanda."

Quinn blushed again as she smiled at the girl. "Thanks San. I'm happy to see you happy as well. As for Amanda, she's amazing. She's in New Jersey with her family right now because her youngest brother is graduating Jr. High this weekend so she wanted to be there. I just got back from California this morning so I couldn't join her. But she makes me super happy. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me soon."

At this admission both Santana and Rachel sat up in shock. "What," they both exclaimed at the same time.

Quinn smiled at them and nodded. "She's the one for me. I know it. I don't know when yet. I just only decided that I wanted to ask her on the plane ride home this morning so there's still a lot for me to figure out."

Rachel jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around her blond friend.

"Oh my god Quinn. I'm so happy for you. Seriously I am. She's so amazing. You guys will be perfect for each other forever!"

Quinn giggled at Rachel's response and hugged the girl back. As she was hugging the smaller girl, she caught Santana's eye over the girls shoulder. Santana was wearing a small smile on her face that Quinn returned.

Over the next few hours the girls drank their wine and talked about their lives. Quinn told Santana about Amanda. Santana in turn told the two girls about Brittney and how she was a choreographer for famous musical artists and had helped with some choreography for some Broadway shows as well. Around midnight Quinn excused herself from the girls stating that she had to go into the office the next morning to get a few things done but did not leave without promises of hanging out and keeping in touch.

Once Quinn had retreated back to her apartment, Rachel turned to the Latina and smiled.

"She's glad to have you back in her life. I can already tell."

Santana smiled back to the girl. "I am too. I can't wait to tell Britt."

Rachel went to the kitchen to wash the wine glasses and the older girl followed her. They stood in the kitchen just enjoying the quite and being in each other's presence. Rachel looked up from where she was washing the glasses and caught Santana's eye. Santana smiled at her and she looked away trying to hide her blush.

"I didn't realize how late it was until Quinn pointed it out. I'm sorry to have kept you up too late. I can call you a cab to take you home if you'd like."

Santana smiled at the younger girl.

"If it makes you feel better than sure. I'm sure I could find one out on the street but then again it is New York. Whenever you need a cab, they're never around."

Rachel smiled and nodded and she pulled out her cell phone and called for a cab.

Ten minutes later, Rachel escorted Santana downstairs to the cab that had pulled up in front of the apartment building.

"I had a great night Santana. I can't wait until Monday. Rehearsals are gonna be great. And I can't wait to work with you again. It's gonna be so much fun." Rachel exclaimed.

Santana laughed at the younger girls antics and pulled the girl into a hug.

"I can't wait either estrella. I'll text you when I get home okay? I promise."

Rachel pulled back smiling at the older girls use of the nickname. She nodded as she watched the older girl pull away and get into the taxi. She stood on the sidewalk and watched the cab drive away until it was out of sight. She turned to head back inside and sighed. She couldn't wait for Monday.


	5. Beginning Rehearsals

_**AN: Hello all you beautiful people reading this story. No seriously. You are all beautiful. Hearing you guys so excited about me writing this has made me feel so loved. Anyway, here is the beginning of rehearsals. I have a few surprises in store for you so I hope you like them. Now I'm really excited to write about the rehearsals because I have been a stage hand/techie for the past 8 years so I know the rehearsal process pretty well. I like writing about things I know. It makes my life easy. =) Also, tomorrow I will be spending all day at Disneyland with my parents because my mom's going on a business trip this week so we're gonna hang out with her so you will not be getting an update from me tomorrow. I'm sorry. So I hope this will tide you over until Tuesday. Again thank you for all your reviews. Keep them coming. They seriously make me excited to keep writing. I don't own Glee or Rent or any of the songs from Rent used in this chapter. =)**_

Santana looked up to the building in front of her. On the third floor of the building was the rehearsal hall she would be spending the next 8 weeks in learning choreography, harmonies, and blocking before they moved to the stage. Her whole body was humming with nervous energy. She walked through the glass doors of the building and decided to take the stairs up to the rehearsal hall to try to calm her nerves. Once she reached the third floor, she found the room and walked in. The wall to her right, as she walked in, was covered in mirrors. There were dance bars connected to the wall on her left and chairs scattered around the room. Sitting at a piano in the corner of the room sat Taylor playing Seasons of Love with Robert, Aaron and Rachel standing around the piano singing along. There were only four of them but they already sounded great. When Santana walked in, Rachel looked up and gave the Latina her megawatt smile.

"Santana. You're here early. Come sing with us. We're just warming up before everyone gets here."

Santana smiled as she put down her old cheerios duffle bag and walked towards the piano. After greeting everyone, Taylor started the song over.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Moments so dear._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?"_

Rachel looked over to Santana and smiled after they finished the short chorus.

"You sounded great San" Rachel said, as the group broke apart. Santana just smiled back at the girl.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was in the rehearsal room sitting in a semi circle talking amongst themselves. Billy walked over, took a chair, set it down, and sat in it backwards before looking at all the cast members with a smile on his face.

"Well everyone. Welcome. We all know each other so the introductions are already done and out of the way. So I want to get right into it. These next 8 weeks are going to be grueling. You all know that. We have rehearsal every day Sunday through Saturday. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's we're going to be working on choreography. Tuesday's, Thursday's, Saturday's and Sunday's we're going to be working on blocking and vocals. We only have five group numbers everyone sings and dances in so you may not be called to every single rehearsal so make sure you check the schedule to figure out if you are called in. All of you need to be off book in the next two weeks. I'm serious. We don't have time to be feeding you your lines. If you need help or are having trouble remembering them get help, partner up, do whatever. Just learn your lines. We will have the costume designers in at the end of the week to take measurements so they can start getting your costumes together. Emily, Rachel, Santana and Tim, you need to wear heels to all choreography rehearsals so you get used to dancing in them. You may end up not wearing heels for certain parts of the show but I'd rather you get used to them. Santana if you don't know what kind of heels to wear, Rachel can help you find a pair for rehearsals. Now. Today is Monday. You are all in dancewear like I asked you. Great. So lets stretch out for the next ten minutes and I will be back with your choreographer."

Everyone stood up and pulled their chairs off to the side before spreading out and stretching out. Santana walked up to Rachel who was leaning over the dance bar.

"Hey Rach. So I have like 15 million pairs of heals at home but I know none of them are gonna work for this. Wanna help me out?"

Rachel smiled at the girl before she stood up straight.

"Of course Santana. After rehearsal today we can go to the dance store I shop at and get you a good pair of character heels.

Santana smiled at the smaller girl before she started stretching out.

* * *

Ten minutes later Bill walks back into the room and claps his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like you to meet our choreographer for the show, Brittney Pierce."

At the mention of her roommate's name, Santana's head whipped up to look at the door as Brittney bounced into the room waving.

"Hey guys. I'm so excited to be choreographing the show. We're going to be using a lot of the original choreography but there are gonna be a few new things as well so I'm excited to get started." Brittney looked around the room before her eyes landed on Santana and Rachel before she jumped up and down squealing before running over to the two girls and grabbing them into a group hug.

"Oh my god San I totally forgot to tell you we were gonna be working together! Isn't that great! And now Rachie's here too! Oh my god this is gonna be great!"

Everyone around them laughed at the blonde's excitement and the faces of Rachel and Santana who were still in the death grip of the dancer.

"Brittney. It's great to see you again and I'm really excited to get started, but could you please loosen your hold? It's getting hard to breathe." Rachel said as she tried to hug the blonde back.

Brittney giggled as she let the girls go and walked back toward the front of the room.

* * *

Once everyone had finished stretching out, Brittney dove head first into the choreography of La Vie Boheme. A large rectangle of tape was placed on the floor in place for the large table they would be dancing on once they integrated in the props. They had the soundtrack playing in the background on a CD, but everyone was singing their parts as well. Everything was moving very fast and there was a lot going on at once. Santana stood off to the side as Brittney showed all the boys how to move around each other at the beginning of the song. Santana was a little overwhelmed at all the new information she was taking in. She stood off to the side with her arms crossed in front of her focusing on what the boys were learning so she knew what was going on around her in the scene.

Rachel saw Santana focusing hard on what Brittney was teaching the boys, so she walked over to the Latina and stood next to her.

"You okay?" she asked. Santana turned her head and raised her eyebrow in confusion without taking her eyes off the boys. "Hmm?" she responded.

Rachel giggled a little before she placed a hand on Santana's shoulder to get her attention. Once the taller girl looked at her Rachel asked again, "Are you okay?"

Santana smiled at the girl.

"Yeah I'm good. It's just a lot going on really fast. I remember having to learn a lot of stuff in a short amount of time for West Side Story but I just want to be able to keep up with all of you since you all have experience I don't have."

Rachel smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry San. I'm not too worried. You've always been extremely talented at picking up choreography and such in glee and during West Side Story so you'll be fine. And if you want, we can always get together on our off days and practice more if you feel the need to."

Santana smiled at the girl and nodded in affirmation to the extra practice as she turned back around to focus on the boys again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after learning that she was going to moon the whole audience, and learning her part with the boys and the rhythm she was supposed to help create with the group, Brittney grabbed Santana's attention to learn her first part with Rachel.

"So Santana. Just as Chris is getting ready to jump off the table, I want you to grab Rachie and pull her towards the center. You should hit your mark as soon as Chris is walking away. Once you two are front and center, Rachie and want you to grab San's ass and grind up against her."

Santana looks at Brittney like she's grown two heads while Rachel nods as a blush creeps across her face. A few people around them giggle at the two girls as Santana nods and gets ready to take her mark.

Brittney hits the play button and Chris picks up on his line.

"_To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits_

_To fruits_

_To no absolutes_

_To Absolut_

_To choice_

_To the Village voice_

_To any passing fad_

_To being an 'us' for once_

_Instead of a 'them'"_

As the rest of the cast sings, "La vie boheme" behind them, Santana pulls Rachel to her mark. Once they hit it, Rachel grabs Santana's ass, pulling her closer to her and grinding into her. Santana gets into it as she hears someone clear their throat. She looks to her left to see one of the extras staring at her as she says her line.

"_Hey mister. She's my sister."_

As she finishes her line, she hears Rachel laugh in her ear as she grinds into Rachel once more before Rachel pulls them away and the music stops.

Rachel lets go of Santana to turn towards Brittney and Billy who were looking at them in shock.

"Yeah," Brittney says. "Just like that. Don't change anything."

Santana smiles at herself, proud that she's picking up on everything easily as she turns to Rachel and sees her face beat red. The Latina giggles to herself before focusing on the next part.

* * *

They continue on till the flip off the three men as they sing "_To blow of Auntie Em. La vie boheme_." Once they learn the dance up to this point, they run through it up to the same point, full speed three more times, before they take a break.

As Santana sucks down her water, Brittney bounces over to her with a grin on her face.

"Sanny you're doing so great out there. If I didn't know better I never would have guessed this was your first show."

Santana grinned at her roommate.

"Thanks Brit. Why didn't you tell me you were doing the show?"

Brittney furrowed her brow as she thought about her answer.

"I dunno S. It must have slipped my mind. You know I was working with Lady Gaga all week last week. I just confirmed it yesterday and by the time I got home last night you were already asleep." Santana nodded at her friend.

"Well I'm glad you're here B. You can help me when I get stuck on some of the other dances."

Brittney smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Now are you ready to make out with Rachie?"

Santana blanched as she stared at her best friend.

"What are you talking about B?"

Brittney smiled at the Latina.

"We're learning the first half of the song today silly. By the end of the day you guys will have it mostly down. The next part starts with you making out with Rachie as the mean old men stare at you in confusion because you said that you guys were sisters."

Santana thought back to the script remembering the part Brittney was talking about. It didn't occur to her they would be doing this song today and she would have to be making out with Rachel already. She took another drink of water before she turned and put the water bottle away.

"I guess I have to be ready then, don't I Brit."

Brittney smiled and nodded as she walked towards Rachel. Once she reached the smaller girl, Rachel looked up at her with a smile.

"Hello Brittney. I'm very excited to see you here as our choreographer. I've missed you over the years and I'm very excited to be working with you."

Brittney smiled at the small diva.

"Me too Rachie. And it's even better that San's here too. Now are you ready to go get your sweet lady kisses on with Santana?"

Rachel looked at the blond in confusion.

"Sweet lady kisses? What are you talking about Brittney?"

Brittney smiled and shook her head as she grabbed the smaller girls hand.

"Come on. We're gonna get started again. Everyone to their last mark!" she shouted as she pulled Rachel by her arm to her last mark.

"Okay" she started as everyone got to their places. "Santana. I want you to push Rachie on to the table and crawl up on top of her."

Santana put her hand in the middle of Rachel's chest and pushed gently as she would if she were leaning into the girl with a table behind them. Rachel leaned back but stayed standing so she didn't have to lie down on the floor and Santana walked closer to the girl as if she were crawling keeping her hand on the small of Rachel's back to keep the smaller girl from falling.

"Now when you two kiss, you have to remember that you are madly in love with each other and have been dating for a while now."

Both girls nodded, neither one looking away from the other. Santana took a deep breath before she pulled the smaller girl into her and kissed her passionately. Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck as she licked the Latina's lower lip seeking entrance. Santana opened her mouth and the two girls tongues started dueling for dominance. The cast around them were hooting and hollering but the girls didn't hear anything. They were so caught up in the kiss they didn't even hear their cue to stop when the older gentleman asked "Sisters?"

One of the cast members that were closest to the girls tapped on Santana's shoulder and she turned away to look at him before remembering they were in the middle of rehearsal and slowly backed away from Rachel. Brittney looked between the two girls with a knowing smile.

"That was perfect San. But when James asks if you guys are sisters you're supposed to pull away and Rachie is supposed to say her line 'we're close.'"

Santana blushed. When she kissed Rachel her whole body started humming. Butterflies filled her stomach and she would swear up and down that she felt fireworks. She nodded to Brittney before turning back to Rachel. As Brittney moved on to talk to Tim and Aaron about their kiss, Rachel and Santana just looked at each other.

Rachel was the first to look away, looking down at her hands before looking back up to Santana.

"We're talking about this later," she said before turning around and paying attention to Brittney.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day learning the first half of the dance before Rodger and Mimi go off. It wasn't perfect but they had the basic concept down and knew what they needed to work on. During lunch, Brittney grabbed both Rachel and Santana, forcing the girls to eat with her, making it impossible for the girls to talk about what they felt every time they had kissed during the song. At the end of the day everyone was tired but at the same time energized and excited. The day went extremely smooth and they made good progress.

As everyone was packing up, Robert came up to the two girls.

"We're going out for drinks. You two wanna join?" he asked.

Santana looked at Rachel and Rachel shrugged.

"Sure. Drinks would be fun." Santana answered for both of them. Rachel smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

As the two girls grabbed their stuff and headed out, Rachel grabbed Santana's arm to stop her.

"After drinks would you like to come back to my apartment? I really think we need to talk about what happened today before we move forward in our rehearsals."

Santana nodded her head and smiled at the younger girl.

"That works Rach." Rachel smiled at the girl and then nodded her head once to herself. Santana chuckled at the girl and threw her arm around the smaller girls shoulder pulling her into her side.

"Don't worry Rach. Everything's gonna be fine." she said as they walked out to join the cast for drinks.


	6. New Beginnings

_**AN: Hello my spoiled readers. I have come to realize that I have truly spoiled you. No really. You got 5 updates in 5 days and then I disappear. For that I am truly sorry. It's been a hectic week. But I am back. And I promise to update at least once a week if not more (I plan on more). For some reason I was on a kick but then I got stuck. But have no fear. I am back. And this chapter was kinda hard to write. I know where I want to go and I was just trying to figure out how to get there. This chapter wasn't originally planned but the last chapter kinda took a turn I liked better leading me to this chapter and…yeah. Here you go guys. Enjoy. =)**_

Rachel sat at the bar typing out a message on her phone. Santana was off talking with Emily and Aaron so Rachel was taking the time to text Quinn. She needed advice.

_R: Quinn I need help. I knew I'd be kissing Santana during the show but I didn't know it would start today and when we kissed…god Quinn. I need help. What do I say?_

She sighed after she sent the message. When the two girls became close during their college years, Rachel had told Quinn about her crush on the Latina. She had liked the girl throughout high school and when she lost contact, it really upset her.

_Q: Wait what? You guys kissed?! Rach that's great! What are you freaking out about?_

Rachel sighed again. Quinn would only read the part that they kissed and not the part of them having to kiss for the show.

_R: Quinn. It was for the show. We were rehearsing La Vie Boheme today and we had to kiss and when we kissed…God Quinn. I swear I saw fireworks. But it was rehearsal. What if she didn't feel what I felt? What if she doesn't want to be with me? She doesn't even know that I've lo…liked her forever._

Liked. Rachel liked the Latina. She wasn't in love. Not yet. She could be, someday. But not yet. She took a sip of her drink as she waited for Quinn to respond. She felt someone come up behind her and she turned around to come face to face with a smiling Santana.

"Hey you okay over here?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm fine Santana, thank you. We worked hard today and I'm just a little tired that's all. I just wanted to sit down."

The Latina smiled and nodded to the girl as she sat down on the stool next to her.

"Well, mind if I join you?" Rachel shook her head as she smiled at the other girl before she turned to take another sip of her drink. Just then her phone buzzed with a text from Quinn. She picked up her phone and turned it away so Santana couldn't see what was on the screen.

_Q: Nice slip up Rach. Seriously don't worry about it. It's Santana. I think you should just tell her. You've had a crush on her for how long? Since freshman year? If you felt something, she probably did too. I say go for it. And you know I'll be here for you no matter what. Just go for it. =)_

Rachel sighed and put her phone down.

"Everything okay? Is something wrong? Do you have to go?" Santana asked. She was starting to get nervous because she wanted to talk about what she felt earlier but didn't know how to bring it up.

Rachel shook her head before looking at the older girl. "No nothing's wrong. I just have to make a decision that could change a lot. Don't worry about it. Do you want another drink?"

Santana shook her head before responding to the girl.

"No I'm good thanks. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Rachel smiled. "Not yet but eventually maybe. I'll let you know."

She turned back to her drink and finished it off before turning back to the other girl.

"Do you still want to come to my apartment? Or are you tired? If you'd like to go home, I'd understand completely."

Santana smiled and shook her head. "No Rach. I told you we could go to your apartment later to talk and I'm still totally down to do that. Let's just say goodbye to everyone and head over there now so we aren't up all night."

Rachel nodded as she picked up her phone, put it in her bag and stood up. The two girls went over to their cast mates and quickly said their goodbyes before leaving the bar. As the girls walked out Chris turned to the rest of the group and smiled. "Bet you 20 bucks they're together by rehearsal Wednesday." Everyone laughed before placing their own bets on the two girls.

* * *

The two girls sat in the back of the cab in silence on the way back to Rachel's apartment. Both of them knew what they felt during rehearsal and both of them knew that they wanted to try something with the other girl. But neither of them knew how to bring it up without losing the friendship of the other girl. Santana pulled out her phone and sent a text to Brittney

_S: B I'm on my way to Rachel's apartment right now to talk about the kiss we shared. I don't want to make rehearsals awkward but I really like her B. What should I do?_

She inwardly sighed to herself. She was Santana Fucken Lopez. She should be able to just tell the girl sitting next to her that she thought she was beautiful and ask her out on a date. But for some reason, she couldn't find the courage to. Her phone buzzing in her hand shook her out of her thoughts.

_B: Just tell her Sanny. Don't worry about it. She likes you too. ;)_

Santana was in shock. How did Brittany know the smaller girl sitting next to her liked her back? She shook her head because she knew better than to question her blond friend. This was Brittany. She knew people better than people knew themselves, even if she had just met them.

She looked across the cab at the smaller girl who was fiddling with her phone in her hands. She looked nervous and Santana chuckled in her head before reaching across and taking one of the smaller girls hands and giving it a squeeze. When Rachel looked up, Santana gave her a smile, which seemed to instantly calm the smaller girl.

* * *

Once they reached Rachel's apartment, both girls had made decisions in their head. As they entered the apartment, Rachel put her bag down and headed towards the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink Santana?" Santana followed her into the kitchen and didn't answer. As Rachel opened a cupboard for a glass, Santana came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"Can we talk please?" Santana asked as she buried her face in Rachel's neck. A small smile formed on Rachel's face before she turned around in Santana's arms and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist.

"Yes. But I would like to go first if that's okay." Santana nodded and let go of the girl, as Rachel broke away, both girls missing the contact as soon as it was gone.

"If I'm going to be honest with not only myself, but you as well Santana, when we kissed today, I felt every cliché in the book. Truth be told Santana, I've had a crush on you for a while. Since freshman year to be exact. You were the definition of beauty not only back then but now as well and even though the first few years of high school were not the most pleasant between us, toward the end as our friendship grew, my feelings for you grew as well. That said, I understand if you don't feel the same way and I promise you that I can be very professional and our friendship is too important to me to lose it. So if you don't feel the same way, please just let me know so I can move on and not risk losing you in my life."

Rachel looked down as she finished, not being able to watch the girl that she has had a crush on for years turn her down.

Suddenly, Rachel felt a hand under her chin pulling her face up. Once she looked up, she came face to face with Santana, who at some point had crossed the room to stand right in front of the smaller girl.

"You're not alone Rae. When Brittany and I broke up, she knew I liked you even if I didn't know it myself. Last year she pointed out that everything I had done since we broke up subconsciously led back to you. I came to New York. I took an Intro to Broadway class. I started studying so I could be on Broadway. And as she told me this, Funny Girl was playing in the background. Everything led back to you Rach. And you weren't the only one who felt every cliché in the book today. So I don't know where this is going, but I like you Rach. And if I may, I would love to take you on a date, maybe this weekend?"

Rachel looked up at the Latina and smiled her megawatt smile. The girl she had been crushing on since her freshman year of high school not only returned her feelings but was also asking her on a date. Tears sprung to her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you Santana." as she felt the taller girl wipe the tears that streamed down her face.

"Why are you crying mi estrella? I thought this would make you happy."

Rachel shook her head as she continued to cry.

"Happy tears San. Happy tears. I'm going to hug you now," she said as she wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Santana chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the diva's waist and kissed the top of the girl's head. The stood there for a few minutes before Rachel pulled her head back to look up at the taller girl. Santana smiled at the smaller girl before looking down at Rachel's lips before looking in her eyes again. Rachel smiled before leaning up slightly. Santana leaned down and their lips connected in a sweet kiss. The kiss was slow but the girls still felt the same connection they felt earlier.

When oxygen became an issue, the two girls parted but rested their foreheads against each other. Rachel smiled as she kept her eyes closed as Santana looked at the smaller girl with a content smile on her face.

"We aren't called into rehearsal tomorrow," Santana said. "After we go get shoes for rehearsals, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Rachel nodded as she opened her eyes and looked up at the older girl.

"I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow San." Santana smiled before ducking her head and capturing the smaller girls lips again. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear someone knock on the door before entering the apartment.

"Rach! Did you and Santana talk yet? I need your advice on…well then never mind," Quinn said as she entered the apartment and walked in on the two girls in the kitchen. The girls broke apart at the sound of their blond friend but stayed wrapped up in each other's arms as the three girls stared at each other.

Quinn smiled at the two brunettes as she walked into the kitchen and pulled Santana away from Rachel and into the guest bedroom across the hall.

"San. You are one of my oldest friends and I love you to death. That said, I swear if you hurt her I will make your life a living hell. She has been the only one I've had for the past 8 years and I will choose her over you at this point. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Santana smiled and nodded at her blond friend.

"I promise you Quinn this isn't some joke or prank or anything. I honestly like her. I have for a while now. I'm not going to ruin this chance."

Quinn nodded and smiled at her friend before taking her in her arms.

"I'm happy for you two," she whispered in the Latina's ear. "Take care of her please."

Santana nodded against the girls shoulder before they released each other and walked out. Rachel looked back and forth at the two girls before smiling as Santana wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"What did you need help with Quinn?" Rachel asked as the blond opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Amanda. I'm going to propose to her this weekend and I need help figuring out how to. Her parents are coming into town with her this weekend and I want to ask their permission before doing it. But once I have their permission I know they won't let me wait too long so I just want to do it this weekend and I need your help. Please."

Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"I'm so proud of you Quinn. Of course I'll help you. But you are aware that I am going to tell you to serenade her right? You have a lovely voice and I think she would enjoy it."

Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows in frustration before sighing in defeat.

"I knew you were going to say that. Just…help me chose a song?"

Rachel beamed before detangling herself from Santana and running into her music room. Quinn and Santana looked at each other before following the smaller girl. Both of their lives were starting new and they couldn't be happier.


	7. First Date

_**AN: Hi guys. Sorry it's been so long. I have come to realize that writing about a place you've never been requires a lot of research. As much as I would love to live in New York one day I have yet to even visit so coming up with a date that wasn't the cliché picnic in Central Park thing was a little difficult. It didn't help that I'm planning a date for a Tuesday afternoon. So the following date would probably never happen but **__**Into The Woods**__** really is playing at the Delacorte Theatre in Central Park so go me. Also, in case anyone was wondering it's like May right now? I plan on having opening night at the beginning of July so yeah. I hope you guys don't feel like I got them together too soon. I just always want them together like right away. I probably should have waited but my fingers just kept typing and the story just kept coming even though it's not anywhere close where I originally planed it lol. Also I'm bringing in an original character in this chapter and we will learn whom the mysterious person who has calmed down Santana Lopez. YAY! Anyway. Enjoy guys. And please. Reviews are always welcome. They really do motivate me. =)**_

* * *

The next morning, Santana woke up to her phone blasting Fun's _Some Nights_. She reached over to her bedside table, grabbed her phone, and answered it without cracking her eyes open.

"'Ello?" she mumbled into the receiver. She heard a familiar chuckle on the other side of the line and furrowed her brows.

"I see you still hate the mornings San." A smirk came across Santana's face.

"Hello to you Taylor. What do I owe for this early morning phone call from you?" she asked. Taylor laughed.

"San. It's 11." she said. Santana sat up straight looking over to her clock.

"Oh shit." she mumbled. "What's up Taylor?" she asked as she jumped out of bed and walked out of her room to get herself coffee. On the counter in the kitchen she came across a note from Brittany telling her that she would be out all day but she would see her tomorrow at rehearsal. She made a mental note to text her later to let her know how her date with Rachel went.

"Not much San. It's just, it's been a while since I heard from you and I heard through the grapevine that the new show I'm doing lighting for is a show that one Santana Lopez is in. Why didn't you tell me you got the part? I hate having to hear about you from other people."

Santana sighed as she ran a hand down her face.

"I'm sorry Taylor. Ever since I got the call everything's been crazy. I meant to text you but I've just been so busy. I'm sorry."

She heard the smile as Taylor responded.

"Don't worry about it San. I just wanted to call and say congrats. Not only say congrats but to also ask if you wanted to go get drinks sometime or something. Just as friends you know?"

Santana smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. I'd totally make plans now but with rehearsals and everything life is kinda crazy but when I get some time I'll text you and we can set something up yeah?

"Sounds good San. Hey I gotta go but I can't wait to get together to catch up. It's been too long."

Santana sighed. "Yeah. It really has. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Once the Latina hung up she scrolled through her contacts and smiled as she clicked on Rachel's name. The smaller girl answered after three rings.

"Good morning San. How are you this morning?" Rachel asked brightly.

"I'm doing great Rach. Listen I'm running behind a little but I'll meet you at that store you were telling me about at 12:30. Is that okay?'

Rachel chuckled. She had a feeling Santana was going to oversleep this morning since she didn't leave her apartment the night before until around 3 in the morning, so she's actually surprised to be hearing from her before noon.

"That's perfectly fine Santana. I wasn't expecting to hear from you until around that time anyway so meeting at 12:30 is perfectly acceptable."

Santana smiled. "I don't sleep this late usually. Last night was just a late night."

"I understand. Get used to it. Once the show starts we will be doing a show everyday except Monday and two shows Thursday through Sunday. Your bed and your mornings are going to be scared."

Santana laughed even though she knew Rachel was telling the truth.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna go get ready but I'll see you in about an hour and a half sound good?"

"Yes ma'am. I will see you soon San," Rachel said bashfully. She still couldn't believe she was going on a date with Santana Lopez today.

* * *

Two hours later, after buying character shoes and dropping them off at Santana's apartment, the two girls were sitting in a diner near Central Park. Once they ordered their food they fell into easy conversation.

"So Santana. I believe you are still the big badass that you always were in high school, but you seem so toned down. Am I observing correctly?"

Santana laughed.

"No you are. I toned down a lot. Don't get me wrong. I can still be the biggest bitch you've ever met. I just learned how to reign it in."

Rachel smiled at the Latina.

"I'm impressed. Did you just grow up over the years or was there someone who really helped this transformation out? Don't get me wrong. I loved the high school version of you but this more mellow version is a lot easier to deal with." Both girls laughed before the waitress came back with their food. As they started eating Santana looked at the smaller girl.

"No there was someone. Her name was Taylor. She was everything I never saw myself with. We dated for almost 2 years. She actually called me this morning because she found out I was in the show. Apparently she's doing lighting for the show so I'll be able to introduce you two eventually. When we broke up we became best friends. We're almost as close as Brit and I."

Rachel smiled at the older girl. "Tell me about her. There's obviously something about her that mellowed you out."  
Santana giggled.

"Okay. First of all she was a senior when I was a sophomore. She was a techie. Loved working and getting her hands dirty. But also loved the spotlight you know? She was in a few student films at the school and she was great but she loves creating moods with lights. Secondly, she was a complete butch." Rachel laughed out loud at that statement.

"Really San? I never saw you with a butch girl." Santana shook her head as she swallowed her food.

"Neither did I. At first we were just friends. We met because she was the stage manager for the production of Chicago I was in. She was hanging lights when I came by the theatre because I forgot one of my textbooks in the dressing room."

_Flashback_

_I was walking back out of the theater when I heard someone curse._

"_Goddamn it. I said use a par not a Fresnel."_

"…"

"_Just go take a lunch. We'll fix it when you come back."_

_I stood in the wings watching this girl get frustrated. She was in her stage blacks, well, work blacks at least. She was wearing black cargo shorts and a black muscle shirt with a black Hurley fitted cap on backwards and beat up Converse. She took her hat off and ran her fingerless gloved hand through her hair before putting the hat back on. She walked to the back of the stage before pocketing a wrench in her back pocket and picking up a light. As she turned around she saw me and stopped in her tracks._

"_Santana Lopez correct? One of the murderesses right?" she asked._

_I just stood there and nodded. She gave me a gentle smile and put the light back down._

"_Taylor." she said as she extended her hand toward me. I smiled back as I took her hand and shook._

"_I know. You're the silent stage manager that makes her assistants do all the work."_

_She smirked at my response._

"_In my defense I don't like being stage manager, I just needed the title so I could pass my class. I'm just glad they're letting me design the lights for the show as well."_

_I laughed as I looked at her. She had lesbian written all over her from her short hairstyle to her 'I (heart) Boobies' bracelet to her extravagant gay pride tattoo sitting on her right arm._

"_You look frustrated. Is there anything I can help with?" I asked as she turned back to the light she put down. She turned around and smiled._

"_What's the difference between a par and an ellipsoidal?" she asked. I just stared at her because I had no idea. She chuckled as she put her glove back on. _

"_Didn't think so. Listen. You're a great actress and an even better singer. Stick to being in front of the lights." With that she picked up the light and started climbing the ladder sitting in the middle of the stage._

_End Flashback_

"We ended up getting coffee a week later and started dating after the show. She knew who she was and she wasn't afraid to let people know. She was from Tennessee and helped develop Tennessee Equality Project and take down the horrible Don't Say Gay bill that was being talked about during our senior year of high school. She taught me that I didn't have to hide who I was. I didn't have to pretend to be a bitch because I was afraid to let the world know who I really was and she really helped me through a lot. About 4 months in we got into a huge fight and I slapped her across the face and then started swinging at her and she just stood there and took it and once I calmed down she just held me as I cried. She got me to go to therapy and work through a lot. She was and still is a very important person in my life."

Rachel sat there and listened intently as Santana told her story. She smiled as she learned that someone took Santana in and brought her out of her shell.

"So you guys were together for almost 2 years. Why did you break up?" the diva asked.

Santana smiled. "We realized that we were better off as friends. The last 6 or 7 months of our relationship we focused a lot on school and work and such and when we did go out we were more like friends who ended up with each other in their bed at the end of the night. We were constantly checking out girls together. It was just obviously that we were supposed to be friends."

Rachel laughed. "Well I'm glad someone brought you out of your shell and I can't wait until I get to meet her.

Santana smiled as she looked at the smaller girl and then pulled out a few bills to pay for their food before standing and extending her arm to the smaller girl.

"Ready to continue our date?" she asked smiling at Rachel.

Rachel smiled as she took Santana's hand and nodded.

* * *

The two girls walked hand in hand through Central Park for a while until Santana started leading Rachel a certain direction.

"Where are we going San?" Rachel asked.

Santana smiled down and reached into her back pocket to produce tickets.

"I have a friend who's performing in the Delacorte Theatre's production of _Into the Woods. _I figured you like supporting the arts and you would enjoy a night of Shakespeare in the Park."

Rachel beamed as she jumped and threw her arms around Santana's neck.

"Oh my gosh Santana you have no idea how long I've wanted to see this production. I was so happy when they extended the run and I just haven't had an opportunity to come down and see it. This is amazing Santana thank you!" she gushed.

Santana just chuckled as she held the tiny girl close to her. She breathed in the girls scent. They stood there embracing each other for a few moments before Santana broke them apart and lead them towards the open theatre. She bought a blanket at a near by vendor and sat laid it out on the ground before motioning for Rachel to sit.

As they waited for the show to start they talked about the show and how much they're looking forward to rehearsals and really get into everything. In-between talking they shared sweet kisses with each other until the show began.

* * *

90 minutes later, Rachel stares at the stage cheering for the performers with tears running down her face. Santana looked over confused.

"Babe? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Rachel turned and smiled at the Latina.

"It was so amazingly done. It was well put together. The actors were fantastic. I'm just…I'm speechless. It was so well done."

Santana chuckles as she wraps her arm around the smaller girls shoulders and pulls her close.

"Do you wanna meet my friend estrella?" Rachel looks up with her megawatt smile and nods.

The two girls stand up and Santana folds up the blanket and carries it in one hand as she holds Rachel's hand in the other. They walk to the back of the stage where the actors and audience members were mingling. A small boy, around 12, turns to Santana and smiles before he breaks out into a run.

"'Tana! You came!" he squealed as she ran into her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you I would Eric. You were fantastic out there. I'm proud of you." He looked up and beamed at her.

"You really liked it?" She smiled and nodded and his smile just grew.

"Eric I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend Rachel. Rach, this is Eric. He was apart of an acting class I assisted at a while back."

"Rachel shook the young boys hand as she shook her head.

"Eric. You were fantastic. And if you'd like, I know the director who is auditioning for The Newsies right now if you are interested. I think you would be fantastic in the show and would definitely put in a good word if you were interested."

The young boys eyes widened.

"Really? I am supposed to audition for the show next week. Would you really put in a good word? Oh my god that would be so amazing. You are amazing Rachel thank you so much." Rachel smiled as the young boy turned back to Santana.

"'Tana, if you don't keep her around I'm gonna beat you up."

The two girls bust out laughing before Santana kneeled down in front of the boy.

"I promise I have no plans of getting rid of her any time soon. I promise.

He smiled up at her before a woman called out his name behind him.

"That's my mom I should probably go. I'll see you soon right 'Tana?" Santana nodded as she hugged him once more before he ran off again.

Rachel turned to Santana and linked her arm with the Latina.

"He's cute. I like him. I'm definitely calling up my friend and telling him about him. I think he would really succeed on Broadway."

The Latina smiled and kissed the top of her head as she led them out of the park.

* * *

After the cab ride back, Santana walked Rachel up to her apartment before they stood outside the door.

"Would you like to come in Santana?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled at her as she shook her head.

"I'd love to spend more time with you but I should probably get home and get some rest. We have a full day of rehearsal's tomorrow and I need to get some sleep."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I understand completely Santana. Thank you for today. I had a lovely time. It was probably the best first date I've ever been one."

Santana beamed before she leaned in and gave the smaller girl a chase kiss on her lips. Rachel wrapped her hand around the taller girls neck and held her in as she continued the kiss. Santana swiped her tongue across the smaller girls bottom lip and the diva happily allowed entrance. They kissed for a few more minutes before they heard someone clear their throat.

The broke apart to see Quinn standing at the elevators with another blond, slightly shorter than her, standing next to her.

"Hey Quinn. Amanda. We were just saying good night." Rachel said without moving from her position. "Amanda. This is Santana. My girlfriend and one of Quinn's oldest friends."

Santana smiled and picked up one of her hands off of the smaller girls waist to give a little wave.

The two blond girls laughed as Quinn's eyebrow rose at the two brunettes.

"Well. Don't let us interrupt you. Oh wait…oops. We'll be in the apartment if you two need us." Quinn says as she led Amanda to her apartment and closed the door.

Santana buried her face in Rachel's neck as Rachel laughed at the intrusion.

"Next time just come in with me yeah?" Santana nodded against her neck as she rose and pecked Rachel's lips before detangling herself.

"I'm gonna head home now. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals."

Rachel smiled and nodded as she opened the door to her apartment and walked in. As the door closed both of them sighed as smiled to themselves at how happy they were.

* * *

_**AAN: I don't own anything. Tennessee Equality Project or TEP is a real group and I encourage you to check them out. They do a lot of work to help forward equality in Tennessee and really do some great work. There is a bill that Senator Stacey Campfield is trying to pass called the Don't Say Gay bill and it basically states that not only can homosexuality not be talked about from kindergarten through eight grade but if someone comes out they are required to tell a teacher or councilor who is then required to tell the parents. It's horrible and needs to be stopped. So if you want to help to stop the bill check out their website and contribute in anyway you can (end rant). I did not help found it but I was apart of it and it was one of the best organizations I have ever been apart of. .**_


End file.
